


i can taste the sparks on your tongue

by HeartonFire



Series: your eyes look like coming home [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Library Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Stress Relief, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartonFire/pseuds/HeartonFire
Summary: College AU. Karen is stressed and studying for finals. Frank has a plan to help her relax.





	i can taste the sparks on your tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Finally put another piece between this and the first part of the AU, so they're all nicely collected in a series now. This one is easily the smuttiest of the three, so fair warning. ;)

The touch of a hand on her shoulder made Karen jump. She had been dozing, reading over her notes for what felt like the hundredth time before her Spanish final tomorrow.

“Frank,” she whined, letting her head fall to the table with a dull thud. “I’m never going to remember all of this.”

She heard him chuckle as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He kissed the top of her head, but she didn’t lift it.

“You’ll be fine,” he mumbled into her hair. “You’re smart. You’re so smart.”

Karen sighed. “Smart doesn’t help me remember all this grammar under pressure.”

“Look at me,” he said, and Karen turned her head to look at him out of the corner of her eyes. He trailed a hand through her hair and she tried not to lean into the touch. She had to focus. “Come on. Take a break.”

“I can’t,” she said, lifting her head fully. At the idea of a break, panic flowed through her. She had so much to do. So much to study. There wasn’t enough time.

“Come on,” he said again, tugging on her hand. “Just a quick break. You’ll feel better after. I promise.”

Karen resisted, pulling back against him. “I won’t feel better if I fail this final, Frank.”

She saw him fight the urge to roll his eyes. “You’re not going to fail.”

“I could,” she insisted.

“Don’t you trust me?”

The puppy-dog eyes were _not_ fair, and Karen opened her mouth to tell him so, but before she could form the words, his lips were on hers, tongue pressing inside to tangle with hers. Karen melted. He knew she would. Not. Fair.

“Frank,” she whispered. She glanced around, but everyone was too focused on their own work to notice them.

“Karen.” He tilted his head to rest against hers, and Karen felt her stress ebb away a little. Not completely. “You’ve been living at this table. I haven’t seen you in days.”

“You saw me yesterday,” she protested, and he kissed her again, shaking his head.

“Not really.” The growl in his voice made Karen bite her lip. Maybe a break wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world. Maybe Frank was right.

She wasn’t about to tell him that, but he could see it in her eyes. He knew he’d won. He grinned and pulled her to her feet, leading her up the stairs to the fourth floor.

This was the silent floor, and the quiet was heavy here. Deep. Not even a whisper or the turning of a page broke it. Frank led her deep into the stacks, between shelves full of old books with that smell Karen loved. She breathed deeply, closing her eyes, and she realized she had stopped moving when Frank pulled on her hand.

“Follow me,” he whispered. His voice sounded impossibly loud in the stillness. Karen opened her eyes and caught his. Those deep, brown eyes that had drawn her in months ago. She’d follow him wherever he asked.

He knew it, too. The smirk on his face was hard to ignore. He had a plan. She could see it in the mischievous glint in his eyes.

Frank stopped in the far corner of the stacks. Karen didn’t see the appeal of this particular corner, filled with books about psychology and trauma, but she trusted Frank. That was true. It had been true since he became her fake boyfriend. It had been true when he had confronted their RA when he kept pursuing Karen after they got together for real. It had been true for months now.

He pressed her back against the shelves, hands at her waist. Karen leaned up to kiss him, but he avoided her lips, kissing her cheek, her ear, her neck.

“You need to relax,” he murmured against her skin. Karen shivered.

“What do you have in mind?” She wasn’t sure he’d be able to understand her, with the way her voice caught every time his lips touched her skin.

He smiled against her neck and bit down on the skin there. Karen gasped, body arching towards him. His smile widened and his hands found the hem of her t-shirt. His rough fingertips raised goosebumps on her skin as he pushed it up.

“Is this okay?”

She had a fleeting thought of what would happen if someone found them, but it didn’t scare her. If anything, it made a rush of heat flow through her. She nodded furiously.

She pulled at his hair, pressing her mouth to his in a desperate, scorching kiss. Her teeth sank into his bottom lip and he growled into her mouth, pulling her against him. She could feel him, hard and strong and eager for her. She moaned, low in her throat, and he pulled away for a moment, grinning wickedly.

“Quiet, Miss Page. Don’t want to be found, do we?” Karen blushed and his grin sharpened. “Or do we?”

Karen squeaked as he pressed her harder against the shelves. She ground against him, hips moving wildly. She felt out-of-control, but she was safe. She was with Frank. He was with her.

Oh, God, was he with her. He was busy leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses down to her collarbone while he fumbled with her fly.

He got it open and his hand found its way inside her panties. She was already soaked through, desperate for his touch. He was right. They hadn’t seen each other in days. Not like this.

His fingers circled her clit and she gasped, holding onto him to stay upright. Her fingernails were digging into the back of his neck, but she didn’t care. Neither did he. His fingertips kept moving, building to a rhythm she had never been able to resist. He knew just how to get her going, and she was so close she almost cried out when he withdrew his hand.

She sank back against the bookshelves, blinking at him. He chuckled a little, moving to kneel in front of her. Karen understood, and shimmied her jeans down to her knees. It wasn’t far enough for Frank, who pulled them down to her ankles, along with her panties.

He kissed her thighs, looking up at her as he dragged his tongue over her. Karen gasped and her head fell back as her eyes closed. He circled her clit, tracing a pattern over it that he knew would drive her crazy. He had always been impossibly good at that. His fingers joined his tongue, sliding inside her to spread her slick enough to let him enter her. He crooked his finger and found the spot that made her whole body tense when he stroked it. She whimpered, biting her lip so hard it bled to keep from screaming her pleasure for the whole library to hear as her climax overtook her. Her body shook with the aftershocks as Frank pressed his lips to her belly, her ribcage, the underside of her breasts.

“That’s my girl,” Frank mumbled, standing to kiss her again. He licked at her bloody lip and smiled again, fierce and sharp. Karen heard his belt jingling as he shifted his pants out of the way. He took his length in hand and slid inside.

Karen let out a breath she didn’t even realize she had been holding. This was where she was meant to be. Not slumped over a table, agonizing over the minutiae of Spanish grammar. Here, with Frank, was where she was supposed to be.

His head fell to her shoulder and she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him as close as she could. She wanted to climb inside him, stay here forever, if she could.

He moved slowly, lazily, like they had all the time in the world. Like they weren’t hooking up in the library, where anyone could find them. Like it was just the two of them in the whole place.

But it wasn’t enough for Karen. He had started this. He needed to finish it. She circled her hips against him, sliding against him with a shudder of pleasure.

He caught her lips again, kissing her hard while he picked up the pace. His hips slammed against her, shaking the shelves she was leaning against. It didn’t matter. Karen couldn’t even remember what she had been so stressed about, as another orgasm built inside her. Frank’s hand snaked down between them to press against her clit again. The pressure was enough to make her explode around him, legs shaking with the force of it.

Frank grunted as he came. They had long since foregone condoms. Karen was on birth control and the feeling of his skin against hers was too much. Too good. She was addicted to him. She needed him. He needed her.

His head fell to her shoulder again. He was breathing hard. So was she. She felt liquefied, melted, molten. Frank did that. Every time.

“Feel better?” he said.

Karen was tempted to say no, but she didn’t lie to him. “Yes,” she grumbled.

“See?” he said, huffing out a laugh. “I told you to trust me.”

“I do.” She kissed him gently. “Always.”

“But,” he said, with an eye roll.

“I have to get back to studying.”

“You sure?” He kissed her neck and she was almost tempted to stay there for round two. Better yet, head back to his dorm room and really let off some steam. The specter of her Spanish final was much clearer than it had been, though, and she shook her head.

“Frank,” she said, warning in her tone. She finished straightening her clothes and ran her fingers through her hair.

“Fine.” He held up his hands in surrender. “But I’m coming back in two hours and you’re not coming back here until tomorrow. Afternoon.”

Karen grinned as she kissed him one last time. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [nxbodygoesafterher](http://nxbodygoesafterher.tumblr.com/) for prompting this. She's dangerous to talk to about Kastle in the best way.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this "sequel" of sorts to my other college AU fics. Kudos and comments are always appreciated! :)


End file.
